


Female Fight Night

by love2bdifferent



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1511522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love2bdifferent/pseuds/love2bdifferent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Miles and Bass who are on a few weeks leave from the marines decide to go to a Female Fight Night ... where a beautiful feisty fighter catches Bass' eye ... what happens when he finds out who she is? One shot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Female Fight Night

Disclaimer- I have nothing to do with Revolution except what my imagination stirs up!

Bass POV

 

"Miles...Man a few drinks won't kill us"

"FFN"

"What?"

"Female Fight Night"

"Why the hell are we sitting here moping then?"

He looked at me with an annoyed expression and rolled his eyes, he was just after another break-up. This time it was because she was too clingy, I swear that man will never be happy or at least not with the one woman that he wants.

You see my buddy has somewhat a soft spot for his dead brother's wife, the very wife whom he has had his eye on before his brother even married her.

Ben Matheson was killed 6 years ago in a car accident; Miles was devastated as was I, that family took me in, loved me and looked out for me. Rachel and Ben had two kids, Charlotte and Danny. Charlotte was 16 and Danny was 12 and it was a hard age to lose a parent, not that it's easy at any age, I know what it's like.

I never really understood why Rachel went through with the wedding, it was clear to be seen she cared for Miles more than Ben and he returned the feelings tenfold. I guess it was her stubbornness that kept her from revealing her feelings, she met Ben first had loved him before she met Miles and refused to accept that instant connection she had when introduced to Miles. Instead she stayed faithful to Ben and went on to marry him, being the loving wife and years later mother, but I could see it in her eyes, if she could she would change her choice, she'd tell Ben she loved him but that it wasn't him that her heart wanted, it would be hard and indeed messy but at least it would be honest.

So after years of coveting his brother's wife Miles went down a dark road with a string of one night stands and messy relationships always trying to find that one girl that resembled Rachel that might just be able to take his mind of her and let him live happily.

Then when Ben died he got worse, hating himself for coveting his wife, for endlessly wishing that Rachel would leave him and they would get to be together. Miles done his part and showed up to the funeral, told Rachel if she ever needed anything that he was there, said good bye to the kids and hasn't seen them since.

I on the other hand have kept in contact with Rachel, a few emails now and then with updates on how we are getting on, how our tours are going and in return she'll tell me that her and the kids are fine, that Charlotte is in college now and that Danny is getting ready to go too.

So when Miles went for a full bottle of whiskey which I knew he intended on drinking dry I decided that I was not going to let him spend this time drinking, the few weeks we had off were precious, being a marine was hard, being away from home and a normal life that we always took for granted meant so much more when you only got home for a few weeks every two years.

Together we walked to this female fight night and Miles told me what it was

"Basically it started 10 years ago, two women started fighting at the bar and it got a lot of attention, men loved to watch it and so did other women. So the owner thinking it was a good and fresh business plan decided to make it a monthly event … and Boom! It took off big money and a lot of angry women"

I smiled. What more could a man want than a feisty woman who would make him without a doubt work for any bit of action he was looking for.

"I like the sound of this guy!"

We paid in and went straight to the bar, I searched but could see no fighting ring or anything that resembled what was supposed to be a fight night, I looked towards Miles confused.

"Bass, it's illegal. Who in their right mind would permit it?"

I nodded, made sense.

"The fight square is out the back"

I smiled eager to see a bit of the action. We continued towards the bar and got two drinks each so that we could go on out the back. Shoving our way through the crowd we finally made it out, we received our fair share of shoves back and insults but when I saw the two women dancing around each other it was definitely worth it.

The one that stood out was the girl with her back to me, she had a fighting stance one that belongs to someone with experience, her hair was long, a dirty blond colour that went half way down her back. Her physique screamed 'sex' a body like that literally should be worshiped, with perfectly toned arms that would make any man drool. She wore a simple black tank top and black jeans, the way she moved seemed so effortless as if it came naturally.

Miles and I shoved our way towards the very front to get a better view, the other girl was a black haired woman maybe twice the age of the other, she couldn't move near as fast or as fluently as my blonde. I watched in anticipation waiting for the moment she would turn around and I could see her face, a girl like that had to be beautiful, although with a body like that I wouldn't care too much, she's just what I'm looking for. Exactly what I need for a good one night stand or maybe even two or three night stand, that way I'll be the happiest man returning to tour with plenty of new images to look after myself for a long time to come.

Out of nowhere the black haired girl caught the blonde by surprise with a right hook to the jaw, in what felt like slow motion the blonde flew round and stumbled right into my arms. My head snapped down to her face, a face that went perfectly with the rest of her body. My own body instantly reacted to having her so close, feeling her flush against me and the blood? As odd as it may seem the small trickle of blood running down her chin along with the few cuts and bruises is what turned me on the most.

She finally managed to look into my eyes and I saw how she reacted, she looked as if she was about to say something but didn't get the chance to because Miles suddenly shouted

"Charlie?"

Her eyes flew from mine to his and shock covered her face, she quickly pulled away from me and stood on her own two feet

"Uncle Miles?"

The fuck?

I looked towards Miles and then back to the girl, fuck how could this happen? I practically, no actually in fact I did just eye-fuck Charlotte Matheson, Miles niece.

I couldn't breathe much less stop the flood of images that came into my mind. I saw her as a kid, running around with the cheekiest of smiles I have ever seen, images of her in her teenage years and then my last memory of her, the day of Ben's funeral. She was just a teenager, so young and not this hot as fuck female in front of me now.

I need bleach; no I need confessions, fuck I need whiskey.

Miles had started to say something but she silenced him with

"Hold that thought…"

Then she spun round and went straight back to the fight, returning the punches tenfold on her opponent. I tried, I swear I really tried to not watch, to do anything but look at Charlie look so damn hot but I couldn't, I literally could not take my eyes of her and more so my body was completely ignoring my silent begging to stop reacting, I looked down to my jeans and swore under my breath 'fucking traitor'.

I quickly looked back to Miles who was standing in a defensive stance, completely oblivious to my current state of distress.

"This feels so wrong … She's my niece and I'm watching her fight? I should be in there breaking it up and giving them an ice-cream or something!"

He feels as if it's wrong? I feel perverted; he's defensive over the fact that, that's his little niece and I am standing here getting hornier by the second! I closed my eyes and tried to calm my breathing, so far Miles hasn't noticed. Hold yourself together man!

I opened my eyes and put on a look of indifference hoping to high hell that it looked convincing.

"She's not a little girl anymore Miles, plus she looks like she's handling herself pretty well!"

"Bass, its Charlie! That little girl that used to put us in make up and make us play tea party! Does this seem natural to you?"

Does he really want to hear my answer?

"I know but …. Obviously this is not her first rodeo"

Then with one last punch the black haired girl was on the floor and roar was up, Charlie stood there hands in the air and a look of pure satisfaction on her face looking every bit the proud winner that she is. After a few handshakes and smiles and nods to those who had bet on her and won she made her way back towards us.

I did not miss how she didn't make any sort of eye contact with me at all, how she kept her eyes trained on Miles as she spoke

"Miles what are you doing here? I haven't seen you in so long, since…"

She didn't need to finish the sentence, they hadn't seen each other since they day we buried her father. The crowd around us was staring to disappear, making their way back into the bar.

"Sorry Charlie I've been away, you know being a marine and all that"

She smiled. She was so proud of her uncle who was away fighting the war, being the hero she always thought him to be.

"Well I'm glad you're here now it's good to see you …"

And she finally looked at me

"…and you too Bass"

She gave us both an awkward one armed hug.

A hug that once again made my thoughts spiral out of control as I felt the curves of her body press against mine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all who have read ... :) Leave me any love you feel like! Copied this from my fan fiction and over there I have continued with more chapters ... if the love is high here I will copy over the rest and continue! Forgive any mistakes ...life is crazy!
> 
> Thanks  
> Love2bdifferent x


End file.
